jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends meet Black Panther is an upcoming crossover to be made by Ren the God of Humor, Aaron the Meerkat and Tigerman531. Plot The Justice Guardians travel to Wakanda and oversee T'Challa's coronation into becoming a king. But when his kingdom is threatened, T'Challa must become the Black Panther and join forces with the Justice Guardians to face this new threat. Trivia * Simba, Nala, Kiara, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Beshte, Ono, Timon, Pumbaa, Rafiki, Zazu, Zecora will guest star in this. * Jeffrey creates Keyblade Armor for Jaden in this and will make it with Vibranium. *Doctor Strange will be absent of this Adventure. *The storyline continues in ''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Ant-Man & The Wasp. Scenes Manhunt for Klaw *(T'Challa, Okoye, Nakia and the Justice Guardians enter the casino) *Meowth: Just as sleazy as i imagined. *Alexis: Please tell me I can wait outside... You know I hate gambling... *Jeffrey: ...Maybe you should wait at the car with Xion and the cubs. *Tammy: What?! No way!! I'm not staying outside away from the rest of my family! *Xion: Me either, Tam. But they won't just let some kids in here. *Aqua: Then just stay close to us and don't wander off. *Snowflake: We promise, Mrs. Dragonheart. *Alexis: Guys, seriously. Can't i just wait outside? *Hiccup: Will you rather Take a flight with Snotlout To Take you back to Wakanda? *Snotlout: Ha! I knew ladies will want to take a Ride with me! Hookfang, start up your Engine. *Hookfang: *Sneezes at Snotlout with Mucus* *Okoye: Disgusting. *Alexis: ..... On second thought... I'll face my hatred for gambling this one time. *Hiccup: Ok, Let's Go. *Xion: *to Alexis* Hopefully, this won't take long. *T'Challa: Spread out. The buyer is likely here already. *Jaden: And remember everyone: Keep a low profile. *Snotlout: Ugh, I might need a Bath after this.*Throws the Mucus at Brain and Scamper* *Brain and Scamper: Hey!!! *Jaden: Guys! I said a LOW profile! *Jeffrey: You heard Jaden. This is the best lead we've had on Klaw in two years. I don't plan on losing him. *Hiccup: Besides, we have Disguises, you know. *Scamper: *gets the mucus off him* Well, if he sees us coming, that may not be a problem. After that Ultron mess, he DOES kinda hate us. *Shining Armor: In that case... be extra careful... *(The team splits and goes in different directions) *Jeffrey: *looks around carefully* *Tuffnut: Oh boy, we're gonna Find the Klaw Guy in the Casino. *Ruffnut: And I didn't bring a lucky charm. *Applejack: Don't go making a mess of things, you two. We don't want to attract any unwanted attention. *Tuffnut: Ah, relax. We got this under control. *Ruffnut: Yeah, They don't Call us the Stealth Masters for nothing. *T'Challa: *to Nakia* The woman outside. What trouble was she referring to? *Spike: Yeah. What was she talking about? *Hiccup What she talking about? *Nakia: Ah. I got into a disagreement with some ivory traders. Made a bit of a mess. *Timon: I can't imagine how messy that must've been. *Pumbaa: Uh Don't Elephants Have Ivory Tusk? *Weebo: Does it really matter, Pumbaa? That's poaching and it's very illegal. *Xion: *stays close to Aqua* *Fishlegs: I don't like this Guys, how did you guess klaw will be here? what if he went to another building or a place? *Twilight: I trust Nakia and the information she gathered on Klaw being here tonight. *Aqua: So do i. And if we're lucky, he won't get away this time. War in Wakanda * (The Wakanda war ship gets shot down and catches on fire) * (Killmonger, W'Kabi, Okoye, and several other Wakandans rush down to see what happened) * (Suddenly on top of the debris... comes Black Panther and most of the Justice Guardians) * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* * Hiccup: *Landing down with Toothless* * Jaden: *hops off Dragon-Jeffrey's back* * (Killmonger and W'Kabi were shocked by this) * Okoye: *smiles* He lives. * Dragon-Jeffrey: *to the team telepathically* You all know what to do. Now let's take back Wakanda for King T'Challa!! * Hiccup: *Nods* Go ahead T'Challa. * Black Panther: N'JADAKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! * Erik Killmonger: What's up?! * Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* * Black Panther: I Have Never Yielded! as you can see, I am not Dead!!! * Jaden: We've underestimated you, Killmonger!!! *eyes glow yellow and voice changes* This time, we're better prepared for you!!! * Dragon-Jeffrey: Your reign is over!!! * Erik Killmonger: All this Challenge shit is over with!! I'm the King Here!! * Tammy: *snarls* You're no king!!! You're a spoiled brat with serious issues!!! * Erik Killmonger: *To W'kabi* Get those planes in the air, carry out the mission! W'Kabi! Man, kill this clown and his fools!!! Jaden's Keyblade Armor *(A huge hunk of Vibranium is brought to Jeffrey) *T'Challa: Here is the amount of Vibranium you requested, my friend. *Jeffrey: *smiles* I owe you one, T'Challa. *T'Challa: Tell me. What do you plan to do with it? *(For a moment, Jeffrey looks around to see if Jaden is nearby) *Jeffrey: Well, I plan on making Keyblade Armor for Jaden. But I don't want him to know yet. It's a surprise. *T'Challa: *smiles a bit* I see. A wise decision. And your secret shall be kept as such. *Jeffrey: Thanks. Because when the times comes to face Xehanort or someone just as dangerous as him, Jaden's gonna need more than just his Duel Monsters and Keyblade. And as his Keyblade Master, my wife Aqua wants to help take his Keyblade training to the next level. *T'Challa: Jaden is very fortunate to have wonderful mentors and siblings to train him for battle. *Jeffrey: He's done a lot for us. This will be one of the ways to thank him and to show my brotherly love for him. *T'Challa: If he comes by, I will lead him away. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thank you. I'd better get started. *heads to the lab* *Xion: *pops out behind her dad* Hi, daddy!!! *Jeffrey: *yelps in surprise, then sighs in relief* You're getting good at that, Xion. I'll give you that. *smiles* What's up, sweetie? *Xion: *giggles* I was gonna ask you that actually. *Jeffrey: Well, I guess it's only fair to tell you. I'm using this Vibranium to make Keyblade Armor for Jaden. *Xion: *gasps happily* About time! *Jeffrey: I don't want him to know yet though. *Xion: *smiles* It's a surprise? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yep. *Xion: Does mommy know about this? *Jeffrey: Yeah. I was sure she would tell you though. *Xion: *giggles* Well now I do! And I wanna help! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Aww. Sure, Xion. *Hiccup: So......you sure you want to keep this as a Surprise? *Jeffrey: Yeah. Aqua and i want to help get his Keyblade training to the next level. *Peridot: *smiles with pride* In that case, you're gonna need our help making sure Jaden's Vibranium Keyblade Armor is powerful enough to suit his skills. *Snotlout: If Jaden gets the Vibra ni-Vibre, or what that stuff calls, How come hiccup doesn't get one of his own? *Xion: Uncle Hiccup hasn't had as much training as Uncle Jaden yet. No offense, Uncle Hiccup. *Hiccup: I know. *Jeffrey: I could always make one for you too, Hiccup. *Hiccup: Yeah. But if it's all the same to you, I say we focus on making Jaden's Keyblade Armor before I decide on that. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Fair enough. *Xion: *smiles* We'll make one for you after more training, Uncle Hiccup. *Hiccup: Ok, sounds promising. *Peridot: Now than, did anyone get Jaden's measurements for this? *Jeffrey: Aqua did. She gave them to me. *Xion: I hope Uncle Jaden wasn't suspicious about it. *Jeffrey: Nah. *Xion: *sighs in relief* *Jeffrey: She even gave me blueprint ideas for the armor. *Peridot: Let's see! *(Jeffrey shows the blueprints to them) *Xion: *whistles* Not bad! No doubt Mommy was planning this. *Pearl: Not Bad. *Peridot: Cool color choices too! *Xion: *smiles* Shall we get started? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Yeah. *Peridot: Alright than. *measures the Vibranium and with her ability to control metal, breaks off the right amount from the huge piece* *(Then they began to work on the armor) Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Marvel Films Category:Superhero films